This invention relates generally to pointing devices, such as those used in conjunction with computing devices like computers, and more particularly to pointing devices that are finger fitting in shape.
With the advent of graphical user interfaces (GUI's) on computer systems, the pointing device has become a nearly ubiquitous device connected to computers. Pointing devices are so named because they enable the user to move a pointer on a screen, and select items pointed to, or perform other functionality, by actuating one or more different buttons. Common pointing devices include mouses, touch pads, trackballs, point sticks, joysticks, and other types of pointing devices.
An ongoing disadvantage of using pointing devices is that many of them require space beyond that taken up by the computer itself. In locations such as desks in offices, this may not be an issue, because there is likely to be sufficient desk space for both a keyboard and a pointing device like a mouse. However, in other locations, such as airplane fold-down tray tables in coach class, space for a keyboard and an external pointing device is limited, or even non-existent.
Most computer users therefore use the integrated pointing devices available on laptop and notebook computers when space is at a premium. Integrated pointing devices include the touch pad and the nub. Many users, however, do not prefer the integrated pointing devices, and would rather use an external pointing device, such as a mouse or a trackball. Miniature trackballs that clip onto the side of the computer, as well as miniature mouses that require less surface space, are available. However, these existing external devices meant for tight spaces are usually ill adapted for ease of use.
This may be because their regular counterparts anticipate a type of usage that is compromised when they are modified to use less space. For instance, most mouses are designed to fit in the palm of the hand, with each of two buttons naturally lying beneath a finger. Miniaturizing the mouse, however, compromises this design, making it more difficult to use. Similarly, most trackballs are designed for rolling by two or more fingers. Miniaturizing the trackball so that it can clipped onto the side of the laptop means that the user can only use one finger, or one thumb, for rolling, making it less natural to use.
Therefore, there is a need for a pointing device of a computer that has a design naturally suited for space-restrictive use. Such a pointing device should desirably not be a miniaturization of an existing pointing device, so that natural usage thereof is not compromised. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.